


Не всё хорошо, но что-то

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Domestic Violence, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, trans!Goro Akechi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Горо начинает понимать что-то про себя, и изменения не радуют коллег. Его увольняют и, будучи в отчаянном положении, он устраивается в Леблан. Так в поиск себя как-то неожиданно вмешиваются все эти странные люди, среди которых, конечно же, Акира Курусу.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Suzui Shiho
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от roenix и remoni_a (коллаб): https://i.lensdump.com/i/A2LmNK.png

CHAPTER I

На новом месте не понравилось. Было сыро и холодно, и серо. Горо решила там почти не оставаться: нужно было много работать, чтобы вытягивать на себе счета, да и в целом.

Впрочем, всё было лучше, чем приют или, того хуже, приёмная семья. И серые стены, и сырость, и плесень в ванной, и странные дурные соседи. Всё равно тут всё было — её. Всё равно тут всё было — настоящее. В кои-то веки. Нужно было только привыкнуть. Привычка — дело небыстрое.

***

На работе тоже не понравилось. Горо вообще мало что нравилось в её жизни, да и кому бы? Представить только, что зажимаешься каждую ночь, вымотанная до изнеможения, в этой серой заплесневелой коробке, вдавливаешь себя в стенку душа, чтобы не уснуть прямо так; потом лежишь, мёрзнешь под одеялом, ярким светом телефона в глаза, пока пальцы подрагивают, вжимаясь в клавиатуру. А утром опять сервисный ад.

Улыбаешься покупателям до потрескавшихся, обветренных, уставших губ; до боли в скулах. Не сложно. Не сложно, просто неприятно и забирает столько сил. Не сложно… Или всё-таки сложно?

Коллеги не нравились, конечно, тоже. Ограниченные, скучные, такие… не такие. То ли просто не понимали, то ли с ними было не о чем поговорить. Может, Сузуки с вечерней смены ещё была ничего: по крайней мере, она не пыталась подружиться или что там было положено по неписанному кодексу коллектива. Только молчала и очень часто слушала музыку. Музыка была мерзкая, но прилипчивая, и очень хорошо прогоняла из головы лишние мысли. Горо иногда приходила домой, с отвращением нашептывая надоевший мотив, и не помнила о своих проблемах. То есть, помнила, конечно, но как-то… Заглушались они, что ли, уходили на второй план. В общем, не так уж плохо.

Иногда вспоминала свои школьные годы. Мечты стать детективом, или кем там. Наивные мечты до безобразия, вроде как борьба с несправедливостью, защита слабых, наказание тех, кто злоупотребляет своей силой. Потом ещё вспоминала, откуда выросла эта дурацкая мечта, и жалела. То ли несбывшуюся мечту, то ли себя. А может, просто, что вообще об этом подумала. Вот зачем было теребить старые раны?

Спустя три зарплаты стала понимать, что худеет. Цели себе такой не ставила, но сначала просто пожала плечами. Списала на физические и умственные нагрузки, всё же смены были длинные, выматывающие, а раньше она такой работой не занималась — вроде, всё логично. Очень быстро, впрочем, осознала, что ошиблась.

Голод как-то приходил и уходил, на работе не было времени за этим следить — дома же не было сил. Да и в голову просто не приходило, в холодильнике всегда было ровно столько, сколько надо; никаких лишних перекусов, конечно, но всё нормально. Было. Или не было.

Судя по всему, не было.

Решила тогда написать Солнцу. Солнце была подругой из интернета; да и вообще единственной подругой. Они не очень часто общались, но регулярно, каждую неделю потихоньку, изо дня в день, и как-то друг о друге не то заботились, не то просто волновались. Наверное, Солнце заботилась, а Горо волновалась, потому что заботиться не умела. Но пыталась тоже.

В общем, в один день так и написала: «Я тут голодаю. Вроде».

И Солнце ответила: «Заболел? Зарплату урезали?»

Вопросы были логичные, по-своему умные, но не совсем реальные. Конечно, Горо бы лучше питалась, если бы было больше денег. Да и вдруг сильно полегчавшее тело выглядело болезненно, это тоже верно. Но это всё было больше об обстоятельствах, о последствиях, а не о причинах. А причина была, была причина, только непонятно — в чём?

Ворон, аккаунт Горо, ответил Солнцу, что запутался и не знает.

Затем Горо посмотрела на отправленное сообщение. И кое-что поняла.

***

У неё была небольшая грудь. Небольшая, но заметная, такая, чуть больше, чем маленькая, но недостаточно выделяющаяся, чтобы быть слишком «вызывающей». Обычная, пожалуй.

Горо не ненавидела её. Она вообще никогда не уделяла слишком много внимания отдельным частям своего тела. Оно отвращало её всё, целиком; заставляло желать вообще не быть человеком, никогда. Она избегала зеркал, выбирала неброскую одежду, не встречалась глазами с людьми — потому что в этом было что-то не то. Всегда, сколько она себя помнила. Просто… неприятно было. Все избегают того, что им неприятно. Это казалось нормальным.

Теперь Горо стояла перед зеркалом, взвешивая свои небольшие груди в ладонях и рассматривая обнажённое болезненно худое тело. Она и до этого вся была тонкой и никогда много не ела, но впервые видела себя такой. И одна мысль, одна странная мысль, не оставляла её: может быть, ей всё-таки было дело до отдельных частей. Иначе почему и тогда, и сейчас, на истощённом теле, они казались чужеродными, а изгибы, из округлых ставшие чуть-чуть угловатыми, вдруг казались красивее именно в таком, ужасном виде?

Будто она застряла где-то между правильностью и неправильностью.

***

Утяжки были делом ни простым, ни сложным, ни безопасным — а исключительно сомнительным. Одна попытка за другой: получалось то скверно, то больно, то вообще никак. В смысле — не получалось. Так, чтоб нормально, а не наперекосяк с риском сломанных рёбер (рёбра всё-таки были важнее, без них не поработаешь).

И цель маячила впереди такая расплывчатая и непонятная. Потому что, ну, зачем всё это. Вроде и так нормально было. Не хорошо, конечно, но ведь от того, что ты часть себя спрячешь под одеждой — лучше-то не станет? Взгляд из зеркала никогда не перестанет напоминать мудака, который когда-то бросил и тебя, и мать; руки не перестанут дрожать и ронять вещи; и из глаз, и из движений — ниоткуда не уйдёт это мерзкое, забивающееся под кожу чувство, будто ты сюда пришла не жить, а так. Отравлять существование другим, нормальным людям.

Комки в горле приходилось глотать, заплесневелый кафель в ванной — бить до синяков и ссадин на руках. Горький кофе — загонять в глотку, воздух — втискивать в лёгкие так, будто его там быть не должно, а мысли в голове — сжимать, сжимать, сжимать до размеров песчинки, и всё только для того, чтобы боль раздувалась всё больше, всё громче, всё навязчивее.

Бам! — привет, вселенная в моей голове, давно не виделись, ты похожа на кусок отбитого мяса, и в тебе совсем нет звёзд. Ты мне не нравишься. Прощай.

В какой-то момент получилось.

Стояла перед зеркалом, и привычный шум в голове сменился чем-то странным, пустым, похожим на тишину. Было… непонятно. Натянула поверх футболку, чтобы проверить в деле, повернулась несколько раз, опасливо провела руками. Не идеально ровная поверхность, не совсем ноль градусов наклона, но и не так, как было. А если… Если повернуться боком, то совсем, совсем иначе.

Долго просто стояла, смотрела, пыталась осознать.

Лицо не изменилось. Не изменилось тело. Осталась странная причёска и неброское дешёвое шмотьё с отсутствием вкуса. Но…

Дышать было труднее — и в то же время легче. Будто эта существенная-не-существенная перемена встряхнула мир, и он летит вверх тормашками, и чёрт его знает, как приземлится.

Решила так: я всё ещё я; и что бы я о себе ни узнала, всё равно ещё буду я. Так почему бы и нет? И на следующий день пошла в таком виде на работу.

Перемен не заметил никто, кроме Сузуки. Сузуки сощурилась, поправляя наушники, чтобы сидели надёжнее, не выдавая окружающим её отвратительного музыкального вкуса, и вернулась к работе — исследовать склад. Горо пожала плечами. Делала это для себя, а не чтобы коллеги обсуждали. Или, ещё круче, осуждали. Она и имён-то их не знала, чтобы такое предположить.

***

Рассказал про эксперимент Солнцу. Солнце, будучи, разумеется, и по жизни тем ещё солнцем, идею одобрила, а исполнение жестоко осудила. Мол, бинты — это опасно для здоровья, и нужно немедленно прекращать.

Потом закидала ссылками на всякие… биндеры. Особые такие штуки, похожие не то на спортивные лифчики, не то на майки. Чтобы утягиваться было и удобно, и безопасно, и всё равно не больше, чем на восемь часов.

Объяснил, что совсем перестать не может, но штуку вот эту удобную подберёт по размеру и закажет. И даже потратит на это часть своей и так не очень-то большой заначки. Всё — ради здоровья. И ещё потому, что рёбра всё-таки жалко. Да и в целом, Солнце была права. И была солнцем. А, об этом уже подумал. Ну да.

***

На работе пока думала о себе иначе. Дома пыталась говорить с зеркалом, понижая голос, и мерила пару-другую самых простецких шмоток из мужского отдела, и ещё читала кучу всякого в интернете, то где-то, в ком-то, узнавая себя, а то не понимая, удивляясь, находя что-то новое.

Не могла пока однозначно сказать о себе, мол, я — он, я — она. Всё было какое-то смутное, то правильное, то дурацкое. Но понимала очень чётко, что вид плоской груди в зеркале приносил удовлетворение. И это было не совсем о том, кто она-он, а о том, как. Что вот я, вот моё тело, и я хочу, чтобы оно было таким, и мне от этого вроде как хорошо.

(Шёпотом себе признавался, что, может быть, не урод.)

(Может быть, у него обычная внешность, немного смазливая, но не отвратительная.)

(Но только шёпотом. Потому что сам себе боялся поверить.)

Постепенно, конечно, приходило понимание, что от работы это не зависело. И вообще — от места. Просто на людях, вне серого и мерзкого, но всё-таки дома, — всё было не так. Ожидания, предрассудки, недопонимание. Хотелось уместить себя обратно в коробочку, из которой впервые смогла вылезти. Но после того, как поняла, насколько хорошо снаружи, внутрь уже не помещалась. Вообще никак.

Зато в желудок впервые за длительный перерыв стала помещаться еда в нужном количестве. Не появилась из ниоткуда каким-то магическим образом, тем более что на маленькую зарплату, да и с новыми тратами, просто… Сама перестала забывать есть в принципе и изредка даже перекусывать. И, кажется, стала сознательно за этим следить. Завела какое-то приложение на телефоне, посматривала в него иногда. Без одержимости, а так. Надо же было как-то держать себя в руках? К тому же, Солнце очень настаивала.

И поддержку в этом получать было странно, но так приятно. Правильно.

***

Перестал носить макияж. Хотя и до этого, в общем, носил только что-то лёгкое. Чтобы форму там глазам придать, тени слегка набросить, спрятать мешки под глазами — ну как все нормальные люди делают. Но почему-то все сразу заметили.

Сузуки на этот раз не просто сощурилась, но и поморщилась. Другие на первый день, должно быть, подумали, что он забыл. Может, проспал или ещё что, со всеми случается.

Но потом-то был третий день, пятый, шестой.

Начальник смены спросил, почему такой непрезентабельный вид. Откуда, мол. Как-то непрофессионально. Ну?

Горо закончил складывать форму и пожал плечами. Разве его профессионализм заключался в припудренном лице? Разве его работой было презентовать кому-то себя, а не товар?

Но вслух… не сказал. Пока.

Начальник смерил взглядом подозрительным, как стая волков, или вроде того. Если взгляды с таким можно сравнивать. Горо поколебался из стороны в сторону, почти незаметно, и вспомнил, что, не считая одинаковой для всех формы, его одежда изменилась, на пару с утяжкой превращая его в довольно маскулинно выглядящего человека (кстати, надо было зайти на почту за биндером). И голос… периодически срывался в постепенно становящуюся привычной глубину.

Может, дело было в этом. Не в макияже, а во всём сразу. В том, как Горо стал по-другому себя выражать, держать, подавать. В том, как некоторые коллеги перестали его узнавать, а охранник неодобрительно хмыкал на входе, как и раньше, но с другой интонацией.

Потом. Подумал, что «вспомнил» — неправильный термин. Скорее, вытащил из тщательно спрятанного уголка сознания давно рассмотренную со всех сторон мысль. О неизбежном, потому что людям не нравятся перемены. Или потому что людям не нравится, когда их представления о привычном разрушаются. Или потому что люди боятся необычного.

На самом деле, очень похожие причины. Как будто на самом деле — всего одна.

***

Когда увольняли, усмехался. Не совсем увольняли, там. В плане формальностей… Неловко вышло. В общем, как-то разобрались; и потом стоял, с одной стороны, свободный, с другой — безработный. И вместо смеха уже выходил какой-то хрип, потому что вместо смелости в горле поселился страх, в коленках дрожь, во взгляде — тоже дрожь. И везде дрожь, всё немного дрожало, будто и земля тоже.

Очень к месту было бы землетрясение или дождь, даже небо было тёмное, но вода так и не полилась, только дул холодный ветер, и оттого не хотелось двигаться с места, подпирая собой дурацкое, впустую разукрашенное яркими цветами здание магазина.

Дома ждала плесень в ванной, пыль в углах, серость и сырость, и полупустой холодильник, и наполовину истраченная заначка.

А в кармане тонкой куртки лежали зажигалка и пачка сигарет. Потому что давно хотел попробовать, но вроде как для здоровья плохо, а тут просто не сдержался, плюнул на деньги и купил. Ага, да тут же, после увольнения. Не подсядет, так хоть одну пачку выкурит; не сдохнет, так хоть узнает, что в себя загоняют курильщики-мазохисты.

Достал. Зажёг с пятого раза замёрзшими дрожащими пальцами. Затянулся очень неловко и неумело, пытаясь как в фильмах. Закашлялся и засмеялся наконец-то, только горько.

Глупо так было, будто он не предвидел последствия: но ведь предвидел же. Просто предпочёл, наверное, проигнорировать. Думал, если я продолжу улыбаться посетителям, неважно, как я выгляжу. Посетители приходят и уходят, никого не помнят, в глаза не смотрят. Всё будет хорошо. И мне, и им. Работать станет легче. Ну да, ну да.

Посетители не помнят, а коллеги помнят. И Сузуки перед его уходом хорошо так вспомнила, что пялился на неё время от времени. Извращенец! Ха. Ну да, она ведь не знала, что он таращился на наушник, из которого вечно лилась скверная навязчивая попса, поначалу даже спасавшая его от сумасшествия. Ей-то, конечно, с самого начала казалось, что он извращенец. А Горо вот казалось, что они почти друзья, и что она уважает его личное пространство. Казалось. Много кому чего казалось.

Мерзко было.

И сигареты были мерзкие. Даже первую докурить не смог, хотя к третьей затяжке приноровился уже. Просто неприятно было.

Жить было неприятно.


	2. Глава 2

CHAPTER II

Солнце сказала, что Ворон ни в чём не виноват, и стала помогать искать работу. Горо-Ворон вздохнула и подумала, что вся поддержка, которую она пыталась оказывать Солнцу, ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, что Солнце умела сама.

Биндер, не так давно полученный на почте, сидел, к счастью, идеально, и денег было бы совсем не жалко, если бы не проблема с работой. Зато из зеркала смотрел теперь женственный, но парень, как его ни поверни, и Горо улыбалась самой себе — как бы, может, странно это ни звучало после стольких лет беспросветной ненависти.

Она всё ещё не знала, как себя называть, да и думалось ей иногда по-разному. Думалось в первую очередь о том, что не так уж он ей и нужен был, этот ярлык, если она просто могла быть собой. Горо Акечи, он, она — если честно, чаще всё-таки он, но бывали и другие дни. Это всё не имело значения — или имело, но только для неё, внутри. А снаружи она просто была. Просто — была.

***

Несмотря на посильную помощь со стороны Солнца, работу нашёл сам. Методом каким-то совершенно диким, то есть вообще варварским. Гулял по Йонген-Джайе, району недалеко от снимаемых апартаментов (с горьким юмором прикидывал, каково будет остаться на этих улицах ночевать в случае чего). И набрёл на очень тихое местечко с названием «Леблан».

Леблан был кафешкой в узком закоулке, окружённой зелёными цветками и тихим шелестом вылезших на лавку стариков за соседней стеной. На двери висела скромная распечатка с объявлением: ищем помощников. Особых требований указано не было. Горо толкнул дверь, позволяя мягко зазвенеть колокольчику над входом.

Это было странное место. Странное не потому, что необычное, а потому, что совсем не привык к такому. Тесный зал всего с парой столов и кушеток, стойка с несколькими стульями, гундящий телевизор, полки, заставленные пакетами с кофейным зерном. А перед ними, за стойкой — рассеянно покачивающийся с пятки на мысок мужчина с импозантной бородой, в розовой рубашке и с приятной аурой. Владелец, наверное, подумалось тогда и подумалось верно. В таких маленьких тихих местах редко бывали наёмные работники.

Мужчина скоро обратил на Горо внимание, дружелюбно кивая на один из высоких барных стульев.

— Кофе? Карри? — У него был приятный глубокий голос, будто немного бархатный, хотя это было и странное сравнение для голоса. На секунду подумал, что у самого так пока не получится. Да и не факт, что когда-нибудь вообще получится.

Помялся ещё немного на входе, оценивая атмосферу.

Тут… Правда было хорошо. С первого взгляда. Такое бывало. Очень редко, но бывало — правда, с местами, а не с людьми, но всё-таки, ведь Леблан был именно местом, и тут нельзя было ошибиться.

Поэтому неуверенно качнул головой и аккуратно собрал на лице сладкую улыбку.

Сладкие улыбки делать умел. Давно, хорошо, с удивительной точностью и поразительной глубиной фальши. Но тут, наверное, почти не соврал. Правда хотел улыбнуться хозяину такого интересного места.

— Нет, я… Вы, кажется, ищете помощника. Могу ли я стать один из кандидатов?

Мужчина засмеялся легко, беззлобно и без издёвки, но с какой-то иронией. Горо неуверенно «поправил» на лице улыбку, склонив голову набок. Ничего, вроде бы, не знал об этом человеке, но так казалось, что он из тех саркастичных добряков, что дают тебе поблажки, когда захочешь, лишь бы не мозолил глаза, и ещё…

Поперхнулся собственной мыслью и так же мысленно себя отругал. Глупо, на самом деле, было судить человека по обложке. Многие люди на первый взгляд казались неплохими, та же Сузуки вот, а потом отталкивали или использовали. А многие — нет. Не было проверенного алгоритма, фильтра, формулы, чтобы вычислить будущее. А тут вообще не имело никакого смысла. Не до рассуждений, когда от наличия заработка зависит, не окажешься ли ты на улице через месяц.

Мужчина, отсмеявшись своим тихим ироничным смехом, утёр воображаемую слезу и махнул рукой.

— Одним из, боги милостивые. Был бы тут хоть один, с кем сравнивать. Пятый день бумага висит, ещё никто не приходил. Ну, расскажи о себе, посмотрим.

Горо кивнул и присел за стойку. Повезло, что в этот час ещё не было посетителей.

***

Мужчину звали Соджиро Сакура, и он жил на соседней улице. Зато на чердаке самого кафе жил его племянник, Аки… Акира… Курусу. Кажется. Если он правильно запомнил.

Если говорить на чистоту, Горо искренне не понял, почему Сакура-сан не заставил помогать себе этого самого Курусу. Не понял, но не спросил — ему нужна была работа, а не логика. И работа ему удивительным образом досталась.

Зарплата была ниже, чем на прошлом месте. Хотя и там цифра была не прекрасная (отвратительная), а тут разница была не большая, но всё же заметная… Нервничать об этом сил не нашлось. Солнце, услышав об обстоятельствах, похвалила за решительность и уверенно сказала, что в случае чего он сможет параллельно продолжать искать место получше.

Сам в это не очень поверил, потому что такие случайности с ним раньше никогда не стрясались. Да и если стрясались, то было это что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и уходить от них было никак нельзя. Ну вот взять хотя бы то, что помощь по залу, уроки кофеварения и карриприготовления да мытьё посуды не шли ни в какое сравнение с предыдущими нагрузками и желанием умереть после трудного рабочего дня. Вдруг обещало появиться свободное время на то чтобы дышать, жить, заниматься чем-то своим. По инерции сначала думал — учиться, но потом понял, что судорожная учёба в школе, которая так ни к чему и не привела, была скорее привычкой, чем реально приятным занятием. Тогда снова обратился к подруге.

Солнце неодобрительно покачала головой — почему-то с её точки зрения это непременно означало, что теперь Горо снова будет морить себя голодом. Ну, не то чтобы она была полностью неправа, но… Эта странная возможность, этот странный шанс, замельтешивший вдруг на горизонте спустя столько лет в приютах и приёмных семьях, спустя столько лет попыток добиться непонятно чего и непонятно как — Горо не хотел её упускать. Хотел попробовать, как и все, смотреть сериалы полночи, не отрываясь, выкладывать в твиттер фотографии домашней выпечки, завести кошку.

…ладно, кошку завести не хотел, если уж быть честным. Много мороки, непредсказуемый характер, лишние траты. Да, говорили, что оно всё того стоило, и он вроде бы верил… Но не мог себе позволить живое существо, когда собственная жизнь была похожа на какую-то ошибку.

***

С кошкой получилось смешно. Она завелась сама. Точнее, кот. Кот с кошачьим (на самом деле нет, просто волшебным) именем Моргана. У Морганы была черная с белым мордочка, белые носочки на лапках и белый кончик хвоста. Ярко-голубые глаза смотрели в душу, жёлтый ошейник постоянно приковывал взгляд, а наглый характер пугал — иногда казалось, что Моргана вот-вот заговорит.

Вообще, это было удивительное животное: заботливое и строгое, как будто вознамерившееся взять себе в котят всякого, кто переступит порог Леблан. А принадлежало это животное Акире Курусу, тому самому загадочному племяннику, которого в первый день работы увидеть удалось только краем глаза. Высокий парень, совершенно непримечательный, с лицом, закрытым пушистой чёлкой и толстыми стёклами очков — он чуть ли не кубарем скатился по лестнице с чердака (судя по эху, чердак был внушительных размеров), на ходу отказался от кофе, вызвав у Сакура-сана неодобрительный вздох, и выскользнул за дверь.

— Я познакомлю вас в другой раз, — покачал хозяин головой, вроде бы намереваясь высказать племяннику в этот самый другой раз всё, что он о нём думает (как выяснилось позже, такие благородные намерения выветривались у него из памяти очень быстро, поэтому нотации не состоялось).

Горо вежливо улыбнулся, добавив в выражение лица метафорической карамели. Ничего страшного, что не получилось познакомиться. Не то чтобы ему вообще было дело до этого парня. Хотя, конечно, любопытно было, с кем… ну, не живёшь, но существуешь под одной крышей несколько дней в неделю.

Потом, правда, подумал, что если Курусу каждый день так уматывает из дома, то не особо-то у них и одна крыша. И вообще можно было не волноваться.

И не признаваться пока себе в том, что этот человек, не коллега, не работодатель, а потенциально враждебное непонятно кто — неплохо его напрягал.

Моргана, сидевший всё это время на одном из барных стульев, под эту мысль поднял голову над стойкой и умными голубыми глазами вытаращился на обоих якобы-совсем-незаметно пыхтящих двуногих. Сощурился. Мотнул хвостом. И одобрительно щёлкнул зубами.

Над тем, что именно кот одобрил, Горо решил не задумываться.

***

Учиться под пристальным взглядом Морганы и Сакура-сана получалось быстро. Хотя по жизни считал, что кофе — это такой проходной растворимый продукт, тут пришлось очень быстро со своим мнением распрощаться — ну или рискнуть потерей рабочего места. Ситуация была немного смешная — почти ничего не знал о том, куда пришёл работать и насколько это маленькое, частное, тихое, атмосферное место отличалось от опыта работы в сетевом магазине. Сакура-сан, впрочем, его не осуждал, хотя вздыхал очень глубоко, но иногда ободряюще добавлял, мол, ладно, я знаю, ты предупреждал, что неумеха. Учись уже быстрее, чтобы не просто так всё было. Под его ворчливой натурой часто проскальзывало какое-то тепло, и это было приятно.

Суть, в общем, состояла в том, что Леблан славился своим кофе и карри, похожие на которые нельзя было достать ни одном другом месте. Это было сложно с первого раза уместить в голове: каждый мог приготовить у себя дома и то, и другое, и наэкспериментироваться с рецептом как угодно, да и найти в интернете кучу различных рецептов, смешать, попробовать снова — словом, почувствовать себя поваром.

Заблуждение развеялось, как только лично попробовал приготовленное Сакура-саном. И кофе, и карри имели какой-то особый вкус, и Горо ни разу не впал в заблуждение, будто он смог бы повторить успех в домашних условиях без чётких инструкций. Не смог бы. Точка. Дело закрыто.

Это было открытие, на самом деле. Еда тут была не топливом, не сладкой подачкой за хорошее поведение, а чем-то вроде искусства, подарка желудку, интересного хобби. Уважаемого дела. Техники, которую непременно стоило освоить, прежде чем предлагать себя в качестве повара.

Поэтому, разумеется, после не слишком длинных уроков в часы, когда в кафе почти не было посетителей, никакого уровня готовки Горо не доверили. Не готов ещё был. Сначала надо было отойти от мышления стандартного потребителя лапши быстрого приготовления.

***

В свой первый выходной почти весь день пролежала на кровати, свесившись головой вниз, носом вверх, взглядом в потолок. Начались месячные, хотелось закопаться в одеяло, забить глотку обезболивающим и похоронить себя в матрасе.

Благодарил всех богов, что первый день пришёлся именно на выходной. Отдых из этого, конечно, вышел так себе, но уж всяко лучше, чем корчиться на работе.

Между делом много рассказывала Солнцу про работу. Та в ответ радовалась и рассказывала про себя. Из-за постоянной беготни Горо давно не узнавала подробностей жизни Солнца, да та и сама ограничивалась общими фразами, но теперь они обе наконец-то стали навёрстывать упущенное, и это было по-своему не только приятно, но и волшебно. В частности, приятно было узнать, что Солнце по-прежнему держалась молодцом после нескольких своих уже довольно давних срывов, иногда встречалась с реальными людьми и имела рядом ту, что была готова её поддержать.

Когда-то давно Горо ожидал, что это вызовет в нём нездоровую зависть, но время проходило, и за Солнце он всегда был только рад. Наверное, потому что в отличие от всех остальных, она всегда принимала его и поддерживала, и помогала по-настоящему, а не со скрытыми мотивами. И пусть она была всего лишь жёлтенькой аватаркой в соцсети, пусть, пускай. Она всё равно была важнее, чем люди, которые бросали его, использовали и…

Подумала в какой-то момент, что мрак на неё нагнетался из-за месячных и что следовало бы его немного фильтровать. И не вспоминать то, чего вспоминать не хотелось. Запихнуть поглубже, подальше, вбить плотной пылью в дальний уголок сознания, приклеить скотчем и никогда-никогда не трогать. Не приближаться. Не думать. Не помнить.

***

Спустя какое-то время полегчало. Собираясь утром на работу, встретил взгляд собственных глаз в зеркале и почему-то с грустной улыбкой вспомнил свои опасения по поводу Сакура-сана. Не то чтобы совсем необоснованные — прекрасно понимал, откуда они возникли, но в то же время… Этот добродушный, ворчливый ещё-не-совсем-старик с острым умом не сделал ровно ничего, что заставило бы подумать о нём плохо. Скорее наоборот, всё это время он был похож на подарок судьбы.

Горо старался об этом не сильно думать и просто наслаждаться происходящим, но на самом деле оно здорово выбивало его из колеи. Прекрасно осознавал, что за парня его принимали редко. Несмотря на максимально низкий для «женского» голос, несмотря на биндер, хорошо скрывающий грудь, несмотря на гардероб, максимально сменившийся на одежду из мужского отдела. Что-то в его жестах, в очертаниях тела, в форме лица — что-то его выдавало. Частично это можно было поправить, ещё больше переделать себя, состричь волосы, например, но не хотел. Ему это было не нужно — не был ни женщиной, ни мужчиной, и не хотел быть. Хотел только казаться. Сознательный выбор в самопрезентации.

И самое странное с Сакура-саном было именно это. Тот видел его именно таким, каким Горо себя представлял. Не навязывал своё восприятие, не пытался «разоблачить обман». Сакура-сану, наверное, вообще было всё равно. Ну работает смазливый мальчонка, который, может быть, и не мальчонка вовсе. Неважно, лишь бы хорошо работал, был вежливым с клиентами и без аллергии на кошек.

Это… потрясало, что ли? Потрясало, да. В хорошем смысле.

***

С Курусу их друг другу представили очень нескоро, только спустя месяц, хотя не то чтобы они не взаимодействовали всё это время. Просто тот либо пропадал куда-то, либо учился, либо сидел у себя, но долгое время всё ограничивалось быстрым столкновением взглядом, нервным кивком Курусу и таким же нервным исчезновением. Горо продолжал одинаково вежливо и отстранённо улыбаться ему изо дня в день, но чувствовал, что первичная нервозность изнашивается и становится неактуальной. Всё ещё не знал, что от этого парня ожидать, просто… Леблан начинал казаться своей территорией. Всё больше углов выучено до миллиметра, всё больше работы входит в привычку. Время шло незаметно, а Сакура-сан, вероятно, не считал их формальное знакомство значительным событием. Ошибался, конечно. Это для других людей формальность ерунда, для общительных, открытых. А между ними двумя практически стояла стена.

До дела дошло, когда Горо пришлось задержаться из-за резко появившихся у босса дел (к слову, боссом его называть сначала было непривычно, но теперь получалось естественно). Курусу столкнулся с боссом на пороге, и тот в спешной манере представил их друг другу, повторив лишний раз имена, мол, вот Акира Курусу, вот Горо Акечи — и тут же едва ли не хлопнул дверью. Спешил.

Из-за больших очков лицо казалось невинным, а из-за пушистой густой чёлки и вообще шевелюры — загадочным. Моргана боднул его в ногу своей мягкой чёрной головой, и Горо ободряюще улыбнулся парню из-за стойки:

— Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени.

В ответ нервно сглотнули и покачнулись на пятках. Потом вздохнули, присели напротив, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Внутренне напрягся, ожидая отторжения или неприязни как худших вариантов. Но Курусу только выровнял дыхание, убрал руки от лица и тоже неловко улыбнулся.

— Извини, не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Ты тоже: зови меня Акирой.

Мысленно подумал: «Хорошо, Курусу», — и сам над собой же усмехнулся. Тоже мысленно. Потом, правда, почувствовал огромную, тяжеленную гору, скатывающуюся с плеч. Обычный парень. Может, заучка, а может — геймер; может, хороший собеседник, а может — отвратительный (второе пока что вероятнее). Но не опасный, не маньяк с ножом за спиной (хотя странно было такое предполагать, но…).

Потом сидели какое-то время в тишине, не смотря друг на друга и не разговаривая; и чувствовал себя всё спокойнее и спокойнее с каждой секундой. Правда, в этот момент уже совсем растерялся и не мог понять, откуда пришла изначально это нервозность, просто тихо радовался, что теперь её нет. И не будет, может быть.

Ощущения были замечательные.

***

Словно в ответ тоже почувствовав, что его не съедят и не зажарят на местной сковороде, Курусу стал приводить друзей. Крашеного блондина Рюджи с громким весёлым голосом, голубоглазую девушку по имени Анн, замкнутого странноватого художника Юске. Стоило им прийти, и Моргану нельзя было оттащить от занятого стола или дозваться с чердака — кто-то из этой компании ему безумно нравился. Как и самому Курусу, впрочем.

Горо заметил не сразу, но это скоро стало очевидно: в присутствии своих друзей Курусу будто становился другим человеком. На это было даже приятно смотреть, по-своему. По-своему… По-настоящему, не было.

Думал о Солнце, когда видел этих четверых, и о том, как не знал даже её лица. Но это было неважно. Наверное, если бы они встретились, то тоже бы так сияли. Хотелось в это верить, по крайней мере.

Рассказал ей. Она согласилась.

Но внутри что-то не успокоилось, не удовлетворилось таким объяснением. Поселилось в груди сомнением и завистью. Солнцу не завидовал, а Акире Курусу — завидовал. Хотя уж если и брать кого в модель поведения, то только Солнце, а тут вот как вышло.

Даже сам для себя — ответа не нашёл.

***

Другой раз сидел на ближайшей скамейке после работы с Морганой на руках. Моргану редко выпускали из кафе на улицу, но в целом не боялись, что он убежит, потому что у этого кота была нездоровая привязанность к Курусу. Если не считать кого-то из его друзей, кто вызывал у несчастного животного ещё больше энтузиазма.

Поэтому. Решила, что ничего страшного. Моргана тоже, наверное, так решил. Сидел себе на коленях, мурчал и тёр мокрую щёку о легко поглаживающую его руку. Во второй руке Горо держала телефон. Рассказывала Солнцу, как идут дела.

Заканчивался уже второй месяц работы в Леблан: срок вроде бы небольшой, но для привычек — решающий. Постепенно, но с нарастающей скоростью всё вокруг становилось домашним, родным, знакомым.

Не привык считать работу домом. Работа-дом была похоже на еду-искусство. Мышление потребителя лапши быстрого приготовления. Так сам себя окрестил, но… Так оно и ощущалось, если честно. Карри и кофе можно было попробовать в первый же день, а вот вкусить, что такое по-настоящему нравящаяся тебе работа, можно было только со временем.

У него был мизерный опыт, совсем никакой. Не с чем сравнивать. Неправильно было называть это таким важным и грандиозным словом как «дом».

Так сначала себе говорила. Потом что-то в груди сжималось больно и неприятно, заставляя морщиться и отводить глаза в сторону, хотя и без того ни на что не смотрела. Знала, откуда это чувство. И не хотела думать. О приютских, о приёмных, о…

Хотела закопать, зарыть, сжечь. Возненавидеть, забыть. Много чего хотела.

Это неправильно было, соединять такие глупые вещи воедино. Если у неё был дом, то тот. Серый, плесневелый, сырой. Где она смотрела сериалы онлайн вместе с Солнцем, где валялась с больным животом, где пыталась неловко рисовать от скуки какую-то ерунду на клетчатых бумажках, где не могла почувствовать себя в тепле, даже если согревалась под кипятком в душе. Тот дом, за который она едва-едва могла заплатить; тот дом, в котором еды было ровно столько, чтобы не начать снова терять вес, стремительно и беспощадно.

«Дом» мог быть похож только на это. Никак не на тепло и уютную атмосферу, одним из создателей которой ты по случайности являлся, никак не на гундёж телевизора, не на запах карри и кофе, не на ироничное хмыканье босса, не на искреннюю радость, которую иногда показывали посетители в ответ на свою дежурную медовую улыбку, пропитанную фальшью. Дом таким никогда. Никогда-никогда не был. И не должен был быть.

Моргана ткнулся в руку с особенной силой, чуть не кусая за палец, переставший приятно чесать за ушком. Поток мыслей порвался, как перетянутая струна на гитарном грифе, и с тонким звоном качался в воздухе.

Горо внутренне вздрогнула и снова задышала, и вернулась к почёсыванию кота. Не надо было так много думать. Вредно.

***

Первый осмысленный диалог с Курусу был словно случайный и очень-очень лёгкий. В смысле естественный. Сакура-сан впервые предложил Горо готовить кофе для клиентов, когда его самого нет поблизости, и между делом позвал заспанного, ничего не подозревающего племянника, чтобы тот попробовал.

Заспанный Курусу выглядел потрясающе. Может, у Горо было слишком хорошее настроение, но? Вид бледного, невероятно растрёпанного парня со сползающими на кончик носа очками, отчаянно щурящего глаза на не слишком уж яркий дневной свет? Прекрасный был вид. Курусу сгрёб чашку со стойки мгновенно, не думая, и опрокинул в себя, должно быть, половину обжигающего кофе, даже не поморщившись. Потом озадаченно уставился на оставшийся напиток и несколько раз моргнул.

— Необычный какой-то.

Босс усмехнулся тогда, загадочно поглаживая бороду, и спросил:

— Необычный, значит, хуже или лучше?

Курусу поправил очки на носу, осторожно сделал глоток поменьше (Горо удивился, как можно было пытаться что-то почувствовать после того, как обжёг себе всё кипятком, но притворился, что верит задумчивому лицу «клиента»). Наконец, Курусу зевнул и прикончил чашку совсем.

— Не знаю, просто необычный. Вы такой не делаете. Что ли… помолото по-другому. И не только… Это твой, да?

Обернулся к Горо, и тот от растерянности забыл, как надо улыбаться, и ошалело уставился в ответ, едва-едва приподняв уголки губ, будто в согласии. Взгляд задёргался, норовя уйти в сторону — смотреть глаза в глаза было… не то что неприятно, но непривычно.

В том, как Курусу разговаривал, была какая-то избыточная прямолинейность, которую было очень трудно терпеть. Не в самих его словах, а в том, как он их говорил и как при этом выглядел. В нём было что-то такое неуловимое, то ли харизма, то ли пробивающийся из всех щелей талант к актёрскому мастерству.

На какой-то миг даже подумалось, что не зря Моргана его любит. Да и ясно вдруг как-то стало, почему те ребята, Анн, Рюджи и Юске, бросали иногда на Курусу такие взгляды, будто он мог рассказать им секреты вселенной. Не мог, конечно, просто притягивал внимание, становился центром. Ну вот были такие люди, ничего с ними не поделаешь. Только обычно они были далекими, недоступными, а этот, всё ещё растрёпанный, слегка пошатывающийся перед стойкой от сонливости, но смотрящий уже ясными от кофе глазами — этот был рядом.

И, не дождавшись внятного ответа, вдруг приземлился на один из стульев, подпёр голову руками и подмигнул. Было бы похоже на заигрывание, если бы подмигивание тут же не сменилось широким зевком.

— Надо больше кофе…

Сакура-сан насмешливо фыркнул.

— Спать надо больше. Бери пример со своего болтливого кота. Когда не орёт, то спит. — В подтверждение Моргана взбудоражено мявкнул откуда-то снизу (наверное, на самом деле пришёл просить поесть). Сакура-сан с нарочитой строгостью похлопал Горо по плечу, продолжая смотреть на племянника: — Даже не вздумай его баловать, парень, хватит с него одной чашки. Хлещет, не чувствуя вкуса, а потом притворяется.

Горо спрятал искренний смешок за тыльной стороной ладони. Курусу в отчаянии опустил голову на стойку и закрыл глаза.

— Совсем не притворяюсь. Мне очень понравился. Т… твой кофе.

Когда босс скрылся за углом кухни, Горо наклонился к стойке, заглядывая Курусу в лицо. У того затрепетали ресницы, и скоро пара тёмно-серых глаз уставилась в ответ.

— Сделать тебе ещё?

Серые глаза положительно моргнули. Горо готов был уже обернуться к пакетам с зёрнами, рассчитывая произвести впечатление чем-нибудь новеньким, как со стойки послышалось протянутое сухими губами умирающего в пустыне:

— У меня похожий получается. Соджиро хвалит, но это всё равно не как у него. Он просто использует читкоды, вот и всё.

Не то заучка, не то геймер, — вспомнилась характеристика, данная самостоятельно во время одной из первых встреч. На самом деле, ни на то, ни на другое Курусу при более близком рассмотрении был не похож, но его лексикон вдруг напомнил.

Пожал плечами, лениво соглашаясь, потом замер, переваривая сказанное. Эти читкоды отвлекли его от сути.

— Ты умеешь готовить?

Курусу тихо засмеялся, расползаясь по стойке ещё больше.

— А-ага. Сложно жить в одном доме с Соджиро и не уметь готовить. К тому же, он отказывается меня кормить по вечерам.

— Но не отказывается учить?

Курусу активно закивал, елозя лицом по стойке. Это становилось почти уморительно. Горо на миг захотел спросить, как так вышло, что работает в итоге в Леблан он, а не родственник босса, но проглотил собственные слова. Глупый был вопрос. Конечно, вряд ли он заставил бы Сакура-сана всё переосмыслить и резко уволить как раз начавшего приносить реальную пользу помощника. Но…

Но оправданий своей нерешительности искать не пришлось, потому что Курусу воспользовался телепатией. Или что это было.

— Честно говоря, когда я только переехал, заканчивать старшую школу, то помогал тут, примерно как ты. А теперь из-за колледжа не всегда получается. За два года стало приходить больше народу.

Почувствовал себя вдруг неловко. Не из-за того, что занял чужое место, нет, такая мысль пересекла сознание и испарилась как бесполезная. А от чего-то неуловимого.

Прикусил губу. Заметил, одумался, отпустил.

— Атмосфера нарушилась? Сакура-сан любит тишину, а не популярность.

Курусу снова зевнул, принимая наконец человеческое положение, немного потягиваясь и запуская пальцы в растрёпанные волосы. Будто это могло их спасти, ха. Не могло.

— Это да. Но не нарушилась, просто стало больше работы. Ну, и прибыли тоже.

Горо задумчиво обвёл взглядом внутренности Леблан. Не мог представить это место более уютным, чем оно уже было, но почему-то предполагал, что такое возможно. Леблан вообще, как ему иногда казалось, полностью строился на волшебстве. А где в фундаменте заложено волшебство, там всё бывает.

— Хорошо, — подумал вслух. Курусу закончил пытаться привести свою шевелюру в порядок без помощи расчёски (бесполезное занятие) и уставился на него.

— Что хорошо?

— Что атмосфера не нарушилась, — пояснил, понимая, что отнекиваться от озвученного не имело смысла. Хотя немного смутился. Как будто выдал секрет. Почувствовал лёгкий жар на лице и не был уверен, не покраснел ли, поэтому плавно повернулся к полкам, заставленным банками и пакетами. — Ладно, я обещал тебе кофе.

Довольную улыбку-ухмылку за своей спиной не увидел — почувствовал.

***

У босса была одна дурная черта (помимо постоянно возникающих срочных дел) — он ненавидел болтать за жизнь, но при этом искренне интересовался людьми вокруг себя. Это Горо почувствовал на собственной шкуре однажды, когда они закрывали кафе после долгого рабочего дня. Курусу ещё не было дома, но у него были свои ключи. Сакура-сан повернул ключ в замке последний раз, вздохнул и, вместо того чтобы привычно распрощаться — вздохнул ещё глубже.

Горо настроился на разговор. Скорее всего, неприятный, хотя до этого босс ни разу не устраивал ему неприятных разговоров. Но после неудачного опыта на первом месте работы готов был уже абсолютно ко всему, даже к тому, что на руки посадят Моргану, веником пнут под хвост и выгонят на улицу отовсюду. Маловероятно, но вдруг.

Босс отвёл взгляд в сторону, почесал затылок, потом будто решился и легко и непосредственно спросил:

— Акечи-кун, не хочешь к нам сегодня присоединиться за ужином?

Горо озадаченно приподнял брови и вежливо переспросил:

— Что?

— Со мной и моей дочкой, Футабой. Я, наверное, не говорил. Она немного младше тебя, попробовала на днях остатки твоего карри и захотела познакомиться.

Идея знакомства через вкусную (или отвратительную?) еду казалась концептом настолько чужеродным, что Горо откровенно завис, внешне продолжая проецировать задумчивость. Затем кивнул. Машинально вообще-то, но…

Отнекиваться не стал. Притворился, что не против. Да, мол, неплохо было бы вместе поужинать (боги, странность какая, ужинать с боссом, это чуть не хуже, чем неприятный разговор, но…).

Босс облегчённо вздохнул (да сколько можно было уже вздыхать), вдруг снял с себя напускную бодрость, протёр лоб ладонью и честно признался:

— Она почти ни с кем не общается, даже Акиру полтора года избегала, прежде чем подойти, а тут такая редкость... Это для меня очень важно, понимаешь? Считай, что за мной должок.

Горо кивнул ещё раз. Откровенно не понял, почему нельзя было сразу сказать напрямую. Но в целом объяснением удовлетворился. По крайней мере, теперь это не звучало так подозрительно, как минуту назад.

***

У Футабы были огненно-рыжие волосы, огромные очки, как у Курусу, только круче, широченная улыбка и крупная дрожь по всему телу.

Подумал бы, что она замёрзла, если бы не объяснили, что просто до смерти боится незнакомцев. Хотя… не подумал бы. Знал, как выглядят замёрзшие люди, а как — те, в кого перспектива поговорить с ровесником вселяет искренний ужас. Сам таким не был, но тоже когда-то был близок.

Ужин прошёл удивительно тихо. Футаба хвалила его готовку и периодически вставляла рандомные факты. Очень много знала о программировании и поп-культуре, сериалах, фандомах, соцсетях. В этом плане она немного напоминала Солнце, только была в несколько раз социофобнее и в несколько раз реактивнее. От Солнца всё-таки шло спокойствие, а не хаос.

Чувство странности не отпускало, пока не закрыл за собой калитку и не сделал первый шаг в сторону метро. Тогда вдруг увидел Футабу, выскочившую на крыльцо с лицом, полным решимости. Подбежала, свесилась к нему через забор, вытаращилась, надулась.

— Что? — спросил.

— Ничего, — ответила. Потом помотала головой так, что огненно-рыжие пряди вспыхнули даже в вечерней темноте. — Давай обменяемся номерами.

Идея ему не понравилась. Телефон был как убежище. Соцсеть — как своя пещера, в которой ни серости, ни сырости, ни плесени, только Солнце. Глупо, конечно, но ему так нравилось. Это было маленькое безопасное пространство, скорлупа, которую никто не мог сковырнуть.

Футаба надулась (как будто сдувалась, пф).

— Я поняла. Не хочешь.

И он передумал. Резко, как ударом по голове, решил, что ничего страшного, в самом деле, подумаешь, дам номер телефона. Номер — это не аккаунт в соцсети с открытыми постами, и всё такое. Можно включить режим полёта, подключиться к вай-фаю и не получать смски и звонки. Да и в обоих случаях всегда можно заблокировать, отправить в чёрный список. Сакура-сан обидится, правда, но это ведь только в экстренном случае, а может…

В общем, дал ей свой номер. Подумал, чёрт с ним. Ну, дал и дал.

***

Первое сообщение получила, как ни странно, от Курусу. Не сразу, а только через недели полторы. То ли до этого номера у него не было, то ли стыдился, что получил его в обход обычных человеческих методов. К чести сказать, дал шанс соврать и отвертеться: первым сообщением спросил, туда ли попал, а вторым извинился и признался, что номер ему дала Футаба.

Быстро набила в ответ: «Думал, вы не общаетесь».

«Мы друзья».

Хотелось резко ответить: а мы нет. Но не стала. Прикусила губу и закрыла диалог. Курусу допытываться до тишины не стал. И слава богам. Общаться совсем не хотелось. Уж точно не так.

***

С Футабой, впрочем, они неожиданно разговорились и даже перешли в нормальный мессенджер. В переписке она была совсем другая, не как в жизни. Обычный оживлённый человек, на любой вопрос имеющий своё мнение — причём нередко интересное. Острая на язык, прямо как отец, вечно вдохновлённая, но не слишком навязчивая. Она легко делилась своими историями и проблемами: рассказала, что потеряла мать в очень юном возрасте и последний год усиленно занимается терапией, потому что до сих пор не оправилась. Хочет восстановиться в школе и снова попробовать себя как нормального члена общества. «Нормальный член общества» был в кавычках и сопровождался ухахатывающимися стикерами.

Горо ухахатывался вместе с ней, радовался, что с ним делятся, не заставляя выступать моральной поддержкой (чёрт возьми, это было сложно, и Солнце была, наверное, единственной, кому он мог такое позволить).

Босс каким-то образом об этом знал и откровенно радовался, и ещё пару раз говорил, что он у Горо в долгу. Горо был уверен, что Футаба не пересказывала ему их разговоры, но босс всё-таки был её отцом. Хорошим отцом. Так что, наверное, неудивительно было. Наверное.

Сам Футабе про своё прошлое не рассказывал. Она пыталась спросить, но не настаивала — и слава богам, а то общение грозило бы закончиться ничем.

Там и нечего было рассказывать. Он не умел так, как она. Со смешками и весельем. Его мать тоже умерла, когда он был ещё маленьким. Он тоже не оправился. Но говорить об этом не умел. Не хотел. Не мог.

Обстоятельства там, в глубоком прошлом, были похожие, а вот они сами — Футаба и Горо — были совсем разные.

Потому что у Горо Акечи в жизни не было Соджиро Сакуры, который бы поддерживал его каждую минуту, даже если он годами беспомощно валяется в своей комнате, запершись и отказываясь от еды, воды и социума. Начать хотя бы с того, что он не мог себе позволить запереться где бы то ни было. Да и «своей» комнаты до недавнего времени у него не было.

Со стороны могло показаться, что жалел себя. Сам точно не знал, так это или нет. А даже если и жалел — плохо ли это было? Жалеть себя? Солнце говорила, мы имеем на это право. Солнцу — верил.

***

Второй осмысленный диалог с Курусу состоялся однажды вечером, когда тот вернулся домой весь грязный и истрёпанный. Оказалось — подрался. Оказалось — не специально (и вообще был не из хулиганов и не из драчунов, просто справедливость чесалась в одном месте). Оказалось — Сакура-сан всегда здорово ругал его за то, что постоянно влипал в неприятности, и в идеале нужно было обработать пару ссадин и залепить себя пластырями так, чтобы Сакура-сан не заметил.

Сразу заявил ему, что это невозможно, потому что на скуле уже сейчас назревает синяк, а тут уже залепливай, не залепливай — всё одно, видно на три километра, что Курусу опять во что-то ввзязался.

Тот вздохнул, смирился со своей судьбой, и они вместе сели на пороге, смотреть на быстро темнеющее небо и слушать отголоски телевизора из зала Леблан.

Вопрос пришёл сам по себе:

— Тебе здесь нравится?

— А?

— Жить. Похоже на дом? Или там, откуда ты приехал, было лучше? Не скучаешь по семье?

Курусу моргнул на него широкими глазами и снова вернул взгляд к небу. Много вопросов вышло, да.

— Похоже, — ответил. — Похоже на дом. И там было не лучше. Соджиро относится ко мне как к сыну, а там всё было непонятно. Жили вместе, и всё. Не плохо и не хорошо. Никак.

— Значит, не скучаешь.

— Не-а, — подтвердил, неловко шаркая подошвой по асфальту. — А ты? Ты один живёшь, да?

Горо поморщился. Это было логично: люди всегда задавали встречный вопрос. Им было любопытно, они хотели узнать тебя получше, познакомиться. А он не хотел отвечать. Он хотел узнавать — и не быть узнанным. Но так человеческие отношения не работали, к сожалению.

Кивнул.

— Да, один. Так лучше, чем раньше.

— А раньше?..

— А раньше было плохо.

Курусу усмехнулся, поняв уход от ответа, и комически шлёпнул себя по щеке, забыв, наверное, что у него там зрел болезненный синяк. Судя по стону, шлепок получился хороший.

Не выдержал, улыбнулся чуть-чуть, смотря на него. Курусу казался странным: вроде компанейский такой противный пацан, который много тусит, много учится, так ещё и в драки встревает из-за какой-то там высокой морали. Но на деле он был спокойным; не слишком разговорчивым, но и не молчаливым; чутким собеседником, постоянно щупающим почву, но не переходящим границы. Это был всего лишь их второй человеческий разговор, не похожий на обмен фразами на бегу — и всё равно это чувствовалось. Вылезала наружу какая-то эта его… харизма.

— А расскажешь потом?

— Если захочу, — знал, что не захочет.

— Ты не захочешь.

А может, это и правда была не харизма, а телепатия. Чем не объяснение странным совпадениям.

— Не захочу, — согласился. — Но можешь попробовать меня убедить.

Помолчали. Вздохнул.

— Об этом неприятно говорить, вот и всё.

— Я понял. Но интересно. Хочется узнать тебя поближе. Знаешь… — Он вдруг запнулся, отвернулся от неба и от Горо куда-то в сторону, пожевал нижнюю губу. — В общем, если как-нибудь будешь в настроении, я бы послушал.

И это его поведение, если честно, было ещё загадочнее и страннее. Горо не знал, как его разгадать, как вытащить из этих коротких жестов и маленьких деталей скрытую правду. Но что там было что-то скрыто, не сомневался. Плохое? Хорошее? Важное? Неважное? Глупое? Никакое? Это было сложно понять, невозможно понять — мучительно хотелось понять.

И никак не понималось.

— Буду иметь в виду, — вежливо улыбнулся одной из сладких улыбок в своём арсенале, устанавливая дистанцию. Он хотел разгадать загадку, он хотел узнать Курусу поближе, но он не хотел сам. Становиться. Ближе. И это было важнее. — Я пойду, пожалуй, рабочий день уже закончился.

Поднялся с порога и перевернул дверную табличку на «закрыто».

— Спасибо за разговор, Курусу-кун.

Курусу встрепенулся, как будто Горо сказал что-то шокирующее, и только когда между ними уже образовалось несколько метров расстояния, пробурчал:

— Я же просил звать меня Акирой.

Горо притворился, что не услышал.


	3. Глава 3

CHAPTER III

Дом… съёмная квартира… как ни назови, это место не ощущалось больше даже подобием настоящего дома. Место, теоретически безопасное, формально не твоё, но всё-таки то, в котором можно укрыться, если что, и переждать бурю. Где можно поваляться в постели и потупить в телефон, и притвориться, что живёшь.

На что-то такое это было похоже. О том, что окончательно вытеснило хрупкую мысль об этом сером месте как о доме, предпочитал вообще не думать. Не хотелось нервы трепать себе раньше времени. И так уже давно всё было понятно, после стольких месяцев собирания себя по углам только ради того, чтобы снова и снова возвращаться в тепло и уют — это просто не хотелось признавать открыто.

Вдруг опять окажется, что ты не на наушник пялился, а просто скрытый извращенец?

Не то чтобы Сузуки была первым человеком, показавшим такое отношение. Просто с ней сравнивать было удобнее. Не нужно было копаться слишком глубоко в памяти и… В общем, не нужно было. Не хочешь — не копайся, в конце-то концов!

Впрочем, серое не серое, сырое не сырое, плесень не плесень — позволял себе ходить в этом месте без биндера. В нём, конечно, было приятнее, но, с другой стороны, очень хотелось дать и телу своему иногда выходной и позволить подышать по-человечески не только ночью. Тем более, что зеркала наконец-то перестали казаться пыткой.

Нет, нет, сморщиться всё ещё хотелось и красоваться, как это в фильмах показывают, не получалось, да и не нужно было. Но просто — не пытка. Зеркало и зеркало. Хорошо. Отлично. Лежим в направлении цели.

Вот как-то так.

Та давняя идея насчёт хобби из-за появившегося свободного времени так особо и не взлетела до уровня настоящего и искреннего увлечения. Ни делать что-либо, ни вообще существовать по выходным не хотелось. Хотя по совету Солнца всё же смотрела сериалы или скачивала несложные игрушки на телефон, порекомендованные Футабой. По правде сказать, хотелось завести ноутбук, но совершать даже относительно небольшую трату из заначки было страшно. Да и «хочется» это ещё не «надо». Всё равно глубокого представления о том, что она будет на этом ноутбуке делать, чего не может сделать на телефоне — не было.

Ну и рисовала на клетчатых листочках, да. Рисунки получались очень кривые, в основном абстрактные. Солнышки, цветочки, узоры, лазерные сабли. Вороны. Очень любила воронов. Именно воронов, а не ворон: огромных таких, чёрных и вредных. Потому и сама называлась Вороном. Про них было интересно читать, смотреть документальные фильмы, и их было интересно рисовать. Если бы ей действительно очень-очень нужно было хобби, её хобби могли бы стать вороны, да. Ну или надо было поступать на орнитолога. Если б ещё получилось куда-то поступить, ха-ха. Ага. Ха-ха. Не смешно.

По совету всё той же Солнца иногда баловала себя выпечкой: покупной или домашней, в зависимости от наличия сил и желания. Сладкоежкой… честно говоря, была. Старалась часто об этом не думать и вообще на еде не концентрироваться, но сейчас, после такой долгой работы в Леблан, начинала понимать, что это, ну. Прямо настоящая часть неё. Умеет жить без сладкого и вообще без чего угодно — но не должна! и не хочет! и не будет! И это было не самое удобное, но несомненно приятное открытие о самой себе.

Ещё как-то так получилось, что купил чёрный лак для ногтей. Косметикой теперь почти не пользовался: так, стояло одно привычное средство по уходу за кожей, ну и всё. И тратиться на всякую ерунду, конечно, не любил. Но в этот раз взгляд зацепился, и что-то зажужжало под языком — такое странное ощущение… Взял. Дешёвый, ну вроде не совсем дурной, но и не дорогой. Просто чёрный лак.

Разумеется, рассказал Солнцу, потому что она в этом разбиралась, и иногда присылала фотографии изысканного маникюра. Правда, не своего, а своей девушки, но, честное слово, там действительно было, чем похвастаться.

Солнце одобрила. Дала пару подсказок, как правильно красить. Или как оно там называлось. Раньше никогда маникюром вообще не занимался, даже до того как осознал и то, что не женщина, и то, что презентовать себя можно как угодно. И нужно. Даже, скажем так, строго показано для улучшения всяческих негативных состояний. Так это для себя сформулировал.

В общем, для первого раза получилось ну очень прилично. Пересилил своё строгое правило на тему фотографий — не выдержал, не выдержал! — и тоже отправил Солнцу, чтобы похвастаться. Только руки, конечно, но всё-таки (с его паранойей это был героический поступок, правда). Солнце его очень похвалила. В этом было что-то такое: они никогда раньше не концентрировались особо на внешности или способах себя «приукрасить», что ли, а теперь вдруг и он, и она стали чувствовать себя в этом свободнее.

С тихой улыбкой бродила по комнатам, рассматривала чёрные ногти и думала о том, что эта метаморфоза была связана ровно с тем же самым, с чем и зеркала. Конец пыток — конец сомнений — начало неопределённости, но в то же время и свободы. Странное чувство было, но приятное, поселившееся вокруг тебя, как воздушный мягкий кот, обнимающий со всех сторон тёплым брюхом и хвостом.

***

На работу пришёл так же — с чёрными ногтями. Босс ничего не сказал — ожидаемо, потому что, ну, он был таким человеком. Наверняка консервативным где-то в глубине души, но другого сорта. Не того, который будет морщиться или осуждать, неважно, внутри или снаружи.

Вообще, магическим образом как-то так получилось, что первая реакция пришла от Морганы. То есть, конечно, это была не настоящая реакция, просто додумка человеческого воображения, когда кот пришёл нюхать пальцы и тереться о них с громким урчанием в надежде получить угощение. Чернота на кончиках пальцев, казалось, мягко перетекала в такую же чёрную лоснящуюся кошачью шерсть, цветом переплетаясь с ней и образуя единое целое.

Горо начинал чувствовать, что количество сравнений Леблан с магией, волшебством и прочими прекрасными вещами в его внутреннем диалоге начинало зашкаливать, но вместо стыда чувствовал только лёгкое смущение.

Следующим «одобрившим», конечно же, получился Курусу. Он всё ещё немного дулся на то, что Горо продолжал называть его по фамилии при любом удобном случае. Честно говоря, на данном этапе это было уже скорее вредностью, чем реальной дистанцией. После того неловкого диалога на пороге кафе они общались ещё несколько раз, и пару раз Горо отвечал на его сообщения — в общем и целом, их взаимодействие начинало медленно напоминать приятельство или что-то вроде того.

У Горо давно не было друзей в оффлайне — Футаба не считалась, она была чем-то вроде компьютерного духа, даже если по факту обитала на соседней улице — и это вызывало смешанные чувства. Подозрение, радость, недоверие, чувство благодарности. Короче, смешанные есть смешанные — разобраться в них, чтобы слепить какое-то цельное впечатление, никак не получалось. И пока не хотелось. Казалось, что ещё рано.

В любом случае, тем утром Курусу не скатился с чердака кубарем и не пытался снова превратить свои пальцы в расчёску, а появился на двух ногах из ванной как цивилизованный причёсанный и уложенный человек, одетый в стильный чёрный пиджак и кофту с вырезом, выгодно подчёркивающим ключицы. В общем, стиль, на взгляд Горо, был почти модельный. Ну, почти.

Беглый взгляд на экран телефона в кармане показал, что сегодня был учебный день — стало быть, нарядностью стоило быть обязанным колледжу. Судя по часам, второй паре. Ну либо кто-то безбожно прогуливал (вряд ли, но и отбрасывать вероятность было нельзя, хотя не то чтобы это вообще было важно).

Курусу всё так же по-человечески присел за стойку и попросил налить ему кофе. После чего его уже не сонный взгляд зацепился наконец за чёрный лак, расцветая лёгким удивлением. Внешне — лёгким, а какое оно было внутри, одни боги знали.

Моргана, так и не дождавшийся лишнего угощения, запрыгнул на соседний с Курусу стул и мяукнул, привлекая внимание к себе. Курусу с видимым трудом оторвал взгляд от рук Горо и повернулся к коту, ласково поглаживая его за ухом и почёсывая под подбородком.

Горо одобрительно хмыкнул из-за стойки. Казалось, что Моргана с каждым днём становился всё голоднее и голоднее.

Не прекращая потакать наглому животному, Курусу медленно перевёл взгляд обратно на Горо и с лёгким восторгом улыбнулся:

— Тебе очень идёт. Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то использовал чёрный отдельно от общего стиля. Ну, знаешь, там… Ошейники, кожные куртки и всё такое? Тае Такеми, доктор из местной клиники, знаешь её, когда не в халате, она постоянно так выглядит, как это называется… в стиле панк-рок? Я не знаю, честно говоря, — он засмеялся, запутавшись в собственных словах. — В общем, я хотел сказать, что никогда такого не видел, но мне очень нравится. Выглядит естественно. Ух, это… Знаешь, о чём я?

Озадаченно кивнул. От такого длинного комплимента чувства были плоские и двумерные вместо объёмных, и непонятно было, как реагировать. Да и был ли это комплимент, скорее комментарий, но… Ладно, кому он врал, конечно, он ожидал этого, было глупо резко добавлять яркую деталь в имидж, не ожидая ни комплиментов, ни комментариев, ни оскорблений.

Одна фраза, правда… Если отрезать всё остальное, это маленькое замечание про естественность отзывалось внутри чем-то тёплым и приятным, как будто что-то пошло до неприличного правильно и теперь оставалось только навсегда с этим смириться. В хорошем, разумеется, смысле.

И снова в голове зажужжало что-то вроде смущения. Отвесил себе тяжёлую мысленную пощечину. Только мысленную, но тяжёлую, да. Это дурацкое желание быть всегда и везде одобренным, оно…

Может, оно и не было плохим, на самом деле. Просто привык его прятать и стыдиться. И одобренным не быть. Не положено.

С другой стороны, естественность.

Наливая кофе в чашку, скользнул взглядом по собственным рукам и понял, что уже не удивляется. И правда — всё шло как-то естественно. Можно было красить ногти или не красить, собирать волосы в хвост или не собирать (кстати, вот это всё-таки приходилось делать из-за работы с едой), а Горо Акечи оставался Горо Акечи. И, честно говоря, было бы странно, если бы было по-другому.

— Вот.

Поставил чашку перед Курусу, и тот, всё ещё бросая на Горо завороженные взгляды, вцепился в неё, как в подарок. Потом сделал глоток, улыбнулся, и снова завороженно посмотрел, и ещё что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

— Ты что-то сказал? — переспросил, не поняв сути, но Курусу только активно замотал головой, потом вдруг замер, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Просто подумал, что ты очень красивый.

И ухмыльнулся беззлобно, дразняще… заигрывающе? Горо неуверенно поправил выбившуюся из хвоста прядь чёлки и пожал плечами.

— Ты тоже сегодня вроде ничего, — дружественно кольнул в ответ, внутренне сомневаясь, так ли вообще это работает. Но, судя по сиянию в глазах Курусу, это работало именно так. Именно так это и работало.

Надо ли говорить, они обменивались двусмысленными фразами ещё добрые полчаса, прежде чем Курусу не вздрогнул, посмотрев на часы, и не умчался на пары.

Горо, уже принимая заказ от нового — настоящего — посетителя, задумчиво опустил большой палец на губы и провёл от центра к краю. Ничего ли страшного, что они так себя вели? Это было довольно странно, но такого рода — приятельства? дружбы? — отношений у него тоже ещё не было. Всё это казалось простым и естественным только в сериалах.

Всё, кроме, пожалуй, чёрного лака на ногтях, — мысленно поправил сам себя и улыбнулся.

***

А потом кое-что страшное всё же случилось. Была гроза, посетителей было больше обычного — все места забиты и всего два стула пустовало перед стойкой. Хотя вряд ли это было сильно связано с грозой, скорее всего, просто так совпало. До закрытия пришлось немного побегать, а уже после — осталась гора посуды, смотрящая на Горо своими грязными глазами-стаканами и глазами-вилками.

Сакура-сана почти не было: поначалу он бегал туда-сюда между домом и кафе, потому что Футаба до смерти боялась грозы и устраивала истерику после каждого удара грома, забиваясь в угол и прося о помощи, а потом — после короткого разговора с Горо — и вовсе остался с ней сидеть на соседней улице, в доме, потому что ни передвинуть «защитную базу» в Леблан, ни оставить Футабу в одиночестве хоть на миг уже было никак нельзя.

С одной стороны, работа в одиночку во время такой толкучки (относительно размеров Леблан, конечно) была высшим признаком доверия — с другой стороны, большой нагрузкой. Под конец дня пот лился рекой и, переворачивая знак на «закрыто», Горо чувствовал себя освободившимся домашним эльфом, не иначе. Хотя и это было не совсем верно. Но, по крайней мере, больше не надо было бояться, что ты кого-то подведёшь. До завтрашнего дня он был сам себе хозяин, хоть всю ночь разбирайся с этим бардаком. А завтра — выходной.

Словом, уборка зала и мытьё посуды пошли медленно. Гроза разбушевалась по-настоящему страшная и даже не думала прекращаться спустя несколько часов, заставляя воду течь по улицам рекой. Лампы периодически мигали от перепадов напряжения, окна сотрясал гром, и, путаясь между ног Горо, ему испуганно подвывал Моргана. Мышцы тянуло от постоянного состояния собранности и не хотело отпускать.

Курусу ввалился в Леблан, чуть не упав через порог — потому что поскользнулся. Он был весь мокрый до нитки, и лужа под ним буквально за минуту собралась просто ужасающая. Очков на нём не было — снял, наверное, всё равно ничего не было видно — и слегка расфокусированный взгляд тёмно-серых глаз говорил о том, что он прекрасно осознаёт кошмар, который осуществляет с полом, в связи с чем не двигается с места, но и наружу не пойдёт ни за какие коврижки.

Мельком посматривая в окно, Горо прекрасно его понимал. Но за лужу — всё равно ненавидел.

А ещё за красивые глаза. Ну, они правда были красивые. И почему-то это немного раздражало. Чуть-чуть.

От уборки пришлось оторваться ненадолго, чтобы помочь этому несчастному стянуть с себя невыжатые тряпки, в которые превратилась его одежда. Сумка не сильно отличалась в этом плане, хлюпая водой и звуками влажной бумаги.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не было там ноутбука или вроде того.

Курусу вздохнул и махнул рукой. Горо не понял, что это значило, но решил, что это его не настолько волнует, чтобы переспрашивать. Его куда больше волновало другое:

— Ты что, пошёл без зонтика?

— Заб-был, — дёргано кивнул Курусу, и стало очевидно, что он трясётся от холода и влаги. Сил осуждать это несчастное трясущееся создание у Горо откровенно не нашлось.

— У тебя наверху есть махровые полотенца? Я принесу.

— Посмотри. На нижней полке. Там… Красное…

Выслушивать более подробные инструкции не было никаких сил, только не от этого дрожащего голоса. Горо решительно оставил Курусу стоять у входа и быстрыми шагами направился на чердак.

Не сразу это понял, но этот момент был в каком-то смысле особенным — Горо ни разу раньше не был на чердаке Леблан, потому что это было жилое помещение, следовательно, запертое от персонала. Да и вообще оно всё являлось личным пространством Курусу, так что туда даже Сакура-сан особо не заглядывал, за теми редкими исключениями, когда ему нестерпимо хотелось убедиться, что от чердака вообще ещё хоть что-то осталось, а не одна только крыша (при том, что технически Сакура-сан владел всем местом целиком; кстати, такое уважение к личному пространству было ещё одной из его удивительных черт).

Ещё даже не достигнув последней ступеньки, Горо увидел просторное слегка захламленное помещение с крупным зелёным цветком, столом с ноутбуком (всё-таки тот не был в сумке, слава богам), несколькими стеллажами, матрасом на деревянных ящиках вместо кровати (было страшно подумать, что творилось со спиной Курусу, если он спал в таких условиях третий год), маленьким старым телевизором с такой же старой приставкой под ним. Сложно было описать, как это вроде бы убранное место одновременно создавало ощущение захламленной бедной студенческой берлоги. И, что гораздо важнее, сколько вроде бы незначительных деталей оно сообщало о своём обитателе. Горо впервые почувствовал, как выглядит положительная сторона того, что «дом» человека отчасти интимен и искренен. До сих пор ему либо не удавалось этого увидеть, либо удавалось, но только с той стороны, о которой ему никогда не хотелось знать.

(В том доме тоже был чердак: тесный, пыльный, захламленный не из-за характера владельца, а по-настоящему. Там жила одинокая больная мышь, когда-то сбежавшая из клетки, а по углам часто валялись бутылки и банки—)

Красное махровое полотенце нашлось на нижней полке одного из стеллажей. Горо механически, как зомби, попытался вытряхнуть мысли из своей головы, но они, как черви, впились в его мозг, выжирая в нём чёрные гниющие туннели и заставляя гной вытекать через глаза. Было ощущение, словно…

Он споткнулся на лестнице и с трудом поймал себя на последней ступеньке, чувствуя, как сердце начинает колотиться в ушах, горле, груди и животе одновременно. Мог ведь шею сломать, задёргалась испуганная мысль. Вдох, вдох, вдох, вдох — восстановить себя, перезагрузиться, вернуться в реальность.

— Вот, вытрись. Извини, что долго, немного растерялся.

Это, наверное, было подозрительно, что он так задержался. Если бы у Курусу после этого что-то пропало, самое логичное было бы подумать именно на него, Горо, потому что простое действие — взять полотенце — ну никак не должно было занимать столько времени. Но Курусу ничего не сказал, и в его взгляде ни на секунду не мелькнуло подозрение.

Горо решил, что у того просто исказилось чувство времени из-за грозы. Восприятие вообще часто вытворяло те ещё кульбиты, когда дело доходило до таких яростных погодных явлений. Не дожидаясь, пока Курусу сам проснётся и начнёт вытираться, решил помочь, начав с головы. С чёрных выпрямившихся от тяжести волос до сих пор падали крупные капли, и полотенце им точно бы не помешало.

Но его руку перехватили. За запястье осторожно подтянули к лицу, прижали к скуле — к той самой, на которой какое-то время назад красовался огромный синяк, вызвавший много недовольства у Сакура-сана.

Горо только теперь заметил, что дыхание у Курусу несмотря на то, что прошло уже минут пятнадцать с его возвращения, так и не выровнялось. Казалось, оно, наоборот, сходило с ума всё больше и больше — или, может, это сам Курусу сходил с ума, медленно поворачивая голову и касаясь чужого запястья губами, ведя вверх и до ногтей со слегка пооблупившимся чёрным лаком, касаясь и их тоже, ц— це— лу— я—

Горо ударил его.

В глазах потемнело. Красное полотенце смешно свисало с мокрой головы Курусу, закрывая один глаз, и вторая половина лица могла почти сравняться с ним по цвету после удара. Краснота, к счастью, медленно сходила. А может — к несчастью. Тёмная пелена перед глазами будто просила ударить ещё раз, чтобы развеять её.

Проносились мысли как в замедленной съёмке: от отстранённых деклараций ненависти к Акире Курусу до испуганных криков, до дрожащего шёпота, напоминающего про потерянную, видимо, работу, до кашля и тошноты, вылезающих из глубин подсознания, из памяти, которую он так и не смог растоптать, запереть, уничтожить, забыть.

Чёрт возьми.

Чёрт.

— Прости, — Курусу говорил очень тихо, медленно поднимая руку и касаясь всё ещё слегка красной половины лица. Это не было пощёчиной. Это был полноценный удар кулаком. Хорошо, что не чётко в глаз и не в нос. Хорошо, что у Горо не была поставлена рука. Много хороших факторов.

Чёрт.

— Ты мне нравишься, я…

— Нет, — отрицание слетело с губ раньше, чем Горо вообще успел осмыслить, что только что услышал. Тёмная пелена не проходила, и мысли продолжали скапливаться, грозя прорваться сквозь голову во внешний мир и изуродовать всё на своём пути. Горо зажмурился и прикусил губу так больно, что на уголках глаз скопились слёзы. В рот потёк вкус железа, маленькие глотки, один за одним. — Не нравлюсь. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Прости. Я не должен был. Но я правда тебя…

— Заткнись! — Бежать или драться, билось в голове, бежать или драться, бежать или драться, бежать или драться, бежать или. Но бежать было нельзя, нужно было закончить с работой на сегодня; драться было нельзя, потому что так не делали нормальные люди и потому что Курусу уже ничего не делал, он вообще едва двигался, да и то движение, наверное, случилось только потому, что ему гормоны ударили в его тупой подростковый мозг; конечно, ведь все считают, что это романтично — остаться в грозу под одной крышей с человеком, который тебе нравится? Вечер, мигающие лампы, тебя вытирают — эротика, романтика, не правда ли?

Паника червём копалась под кожей, всё больнее и больнее. Курусу больше ничего не говорил, сбившееся дыхание из возбужденного превратилось в нервное, и Горо слышал это, слышал каждый звук, каждое движение, как будто его чувства обострились до предела, и ему хотелось оглохнуть.

Сверкнула молния. Ударил гром.

На секунду он перестал слышать. Как будто звуки встали на паузу, чтобы он смог взять глоток воздуха, прежде чем снова попытаться умереть.

Горо закрыл глаза ладонями, чтобы не видеть его лица. Не видеть этих губ, которые казались теперь не просто частью внешности, а оружием, угрозой, чем-то мерзким.

— Брось одежду в ванной и уйди наверх. Я быстро уберусь и уйду. Поймёшь по выключенному свету.

Голос казался сдавленным в соковыжималке и таким же кислым, как что-то цитрусовое. Горо с удивлением понял, что находится на грани истерических рыданий. Он не видел, кивнул ли Курусу, но по тихим звукам шагов, хлюпающей воды, поворачивающейся ручки двери, шлепкам одежды, упавшей на кафель, тихому, почти незаметному скрипу лестницы — скоро понял, что Курусу ушёл.

Только тогда получилось отнять ладони от лица и посмотреть вокруг себя. Поднять онемевшее тело и на автомате продолжить заниматься уборкой. Все планы не спешить пошли под откос, но это уже не имело значения: тело в любом случае двигалось максимально быстро на автопилоте, выполняя привычные действия в привычном порядке. Иногда ловил себя на том, что делал что-то лишнее, но остановиться было бы, наверное, сложнее, чем просто продолжить.

В висках бился пульс и так и не ушедший страх. Паника.

Но где-то там, на задворках сознания, ещё теплился анализ произошедшего. Бесстрастный, мерзкий — предвзятый? — анализ. Можно ли вообще это было назвать анализом, точно не знал, но процесс в любом случае катился, набирая обороты и объём, как снежный ком, и его тошнотворная инерция была беспощадна.

Курусу не любил его. Нет, конечно. Он любил вежливую улыбку, которую Горо умел надевать изо дня в день ради выживания. Точно так же, как и все до него. Всем нравилось проявление нежности, симпатии и тепла, изображённое на его лице. Сладкое, приторное, медовое, сахарное. Как бы он ни называл это представление, суть всегда оставалась в одном — в фальши. Он был насквозь пропитан фальшью. Его вежливость была фальшью, его умение вести диалог было фальшью, и он сам был — фальшь. Потому что никто и никогда не полюбил бы человека, которым был Горо Акечи на самом деле. Человека настолько отвратительного, что от него отказался собственный отец; что собственная мать предпочла убить себя, чем остаться и жить с ним. Бастард. Олицетворение всего того, что порицалось и ненавиделось.

Горо Акечи был отвратителен сам себе.

Курусу влюбился в идеал, который сам себе нафантазировал, в смазливую внешность. Возможно, он даже не был геем, возможно, единственная причина, по которой всё случилось, была в том, что он не видел в Горо его самого. Видел приятного человека, видел хорошего работника, видел девушку, пошедшую против стандартов красоты — какая разница, что он видел, если ничто из этого не было самим Горо.

Отмывая засохший соус с последней тарелки, единственное, что он чувствовал, это тошноту. Тошноту, боль, ненависть и жалость к себе.

Лучше бы он не чувствовал ничего.

***

Ей было пятнадцать. Приёмная семья пила. Они умудрялись как-то это скрывать, работали и всё такое — она не знала, как, не понимала. Всё, что она видела в доме изо дня в день — это разложение. Гниение. Моральное и физическое. Мусор сортировали плохо, и когда пакеты наполнялись, их приходилось перепроверять на всякий случай. Конечно, это делали приёмные дети. Не то чтобы бесплатная рабочая сила, они никогда не делали чего-то невозможного для детей, но идея была ясна, как день. Вы тут никто. Грязь.

Родные дети тоже были. Один, по правде говоря. Ему тоже не очень хорошо жилось, но его почти не трогали. И он никого не трогал. Только редко, если был совсем не в настроении. Большую часть времени он учился или гулял.

Она тоже хотела учиться. Сначала ей казалось, если она будет идеальной ученицей, её тоже оставят в покое, как его, «старшего брата». Может быть, её достижения заставили бы их гордиться ей. Может быть, её достижения заставили бы их увидеть в ней человека. Может быть, её достижения заставили бы их использовать её как повод для хвастовства, и тогда над ней перестали бы издеваться? Может быть, её достижения могли помочь ей достучаться до преподавателей в школе? Может быть, ребёнку, первому по успеваемости, поверили бы с большей охотой?

Она ошиблась.

В каждом из этих случаев. Она опускала стандарты своих ожиданий снова и снова, придумывала новые пути отхода, пыталась обращаться к кому-нибудь, но всё, что она видела в ответ — пустые глаза.

Были люди, которым было не всё равно. Или ей казалось, что им было не всё равно. Или они просто были такими же бесполезными как она. Если честно, это всё не имело ровно никакого значения. Что бы из этого ни было правдой, никто ничего не мог сделать. Никто ничего не делал. Никто не хотел ничего делать.

Она хотела просто жить. Существовать, как все остальные люди. Наслаждаться… было уже не обязательно. Если бы её просто оставили в покое.

«Семья» не то чтобы как-то особенно била её или второго приёмного ребёнка. Шлёпали иногда или давали подзатыльники. Доказать такое было нельзя: иногда она втайне жалела, что не остаётся синяков. Но подделывать — боялась. Ей было пятнадцать, и в глубине души она была честной, а снаружи медленно училась сладко улыбаться любому человеку в любой ситуации. Улыбка превращалась в её способ спасения и ухода.

Впрочем, и без избиений жизнь была отвратительной. Глава семьи, которого язык не поворачивался назвать отцом, часто орал и ударял по столу. Его могло спровоцировать всё что угодно: случайно взвизгнувшая о пол ножка стула, неправильный тон, неправильный взгляд, неправильный вздох. Его жена была не лучше. Она не орала: пожимала губы и хватала за ухо или щипала. Но наихудшее в ней было то, что она любила своего мужа и всегда защищала его. И никогда — никогда-никогда — не защищала детей, даже своего единственного родного сына. Эти люди ненавидели детей. И много пили. И лучше всех на свете знали, как унизить ребёнка, не способного ни слова сказать в ответ.

Она ненавидела их. Ей было пятнадцать, и она хотела, чтобы эти люди умерли мучительной смертью.

Была ночь. Она пошла на кухню за стаканом воды, потому что горло пересохло, вызывая нестерпимый кашель, а будить никого было нельзя. Стараясь как можно тише кашлять в ладонь, зажимающую рот, она на цыпочках дошла до кухни, и встретила там его.

Этот мужчина, который должен был быть им всем отцом, родным или приёмным, напился слишком сильно.

И он ненавидел её. Он ненавидел её точно так же, как она ненавидела его. Один вид её лица заставлял его приходить в бешенство — один вид его лица вызывал у неё тошноту и панику. Она не смогла сдержать кашель, и он заметил её.

Кажется, она была в ночнушке, а он был в…

Воспоминания об этом моменте смазывались, размывались, превращались в шмелиный, осиный, червивый рой — рой из всех видов насекомых, жужжащих, стрекочущих, плачущих, впивающихся со всех сторон, ненавидящих, убивающих. Зовущих на помощь.

Она не звала на помощь. Ей некого было звать. Помнила только похотливое дурно пахнущее дыхание и тяжёлые мужские руки, сжавшиеся на запястьях, и что из глаз слёзы текли сами собой, и что губы двигались, кривились так, что казалось, будто лицо горит и разрывается, кривились, складываясь в слова: ненавижу, умри, чтоб ты сдох, убей себя, ты заслуживаешь смерти. Она повторяла их снова и снова, снова и снова, потому что больше ничего не могла сделать — или ей так казалось, она не знала. Ей казалось. Или так и было? Чувство беспомощности, поглощённое, уничтоженное чувством такой сильной ненависти, что одну из рук удалось освободить — и в тот же миг, сразу же, свинья напротив неё, истекающая слюной и жаждой, моргнула и отодвинулась. Омерзительный боров сделал несколько шагов назад, смотря на свои руки, на себя, на неё, — и она продолжала кричать о том, как ненавидит его. Или это ей казалось, что она кричит, а на самом деле она шептала, или это весь мир всегда обо всём шептал, и она была первой, кто смог докричаться — всё размывалось и не имело значения, кроме слов, смешивающихся с рыданиями и страхом, и чувством разъедающей пустоты.

А потом он убил себя.

Убил себя, прямо как она сказала, как будто вдруг осознал, что наделал, и решил искупить свои грехи. И все проснулись, сбежались на шум, и назвали её убийцей.

Потому что она сказала ему убить себя. Пьяному человеку нельзя такое говорить. Никому нельзя такое говорить. Мало ли что он хотел сделать. Теперь он мёртв, а ты виновата. Ты убила его. Всё из-за тебя. Из-за тебя у меня нет мужа. Из-за тебя у меня нет отца. Из-за тебя меня снова отправят в приют, где будут травить ещё больше, чем здесь. Неудивительно, что от тебя все отказались.

И она поверила им.


	4. Глава 4

CHAPTER IV

Просыпаться в ванной рядом с родной заплесневелой стенкой было странно. Всё тело болело, а одежда была помята до какой-то неприличной степени. Впрочем, беглый осмотр показал, что это всё равно была вчерашняя, так что можно было не волноваться и просто переодеться. Только сначала умыться, наверное.

Сон вспомнила не сразу. Точнее, это был не сон, это был… Это… Было воспоминание. Флэшбек, кажется, так это называли специалисты. Значит, и произошло всё не во сне, а ещё до сна, когда она металась по комнатам, сшибая углы — н-да, неудивительно, что на плечах теперь красовались небольшие синяки — а сна либо не было, либо не запомнился.

Вдруг почувствовала прилив странной благодарности за то, что проснулась в ванной. По крайней мере, теперь могла сразу залезть под душ и оттереть от себя всю мерзость, что на неё налипла, всю гадость: реальность, память, ошибки восприятия, всё-всё-всё смыть, содрать с кожи и спустить в водосток.

Так ей хотелось сделать.

Она не хотела вспоминать то время. Это было давно, несколько лет назад, и что бы с ней после этого ни случалось, ничто не было хуже или даже хотя бы на том же уровне. Об этом позаботились люди, которые её перераспределяли, когда самоубийство было подтверждено окончательно. Какой-то там приютский психолог ещё проводила с ней долгие беседы на тему, кто виноват, а кто нет, но тех нескольких дней, что она оставался в «семье» хватило, чтобы запомнить на всю жизнь. «Я — убийца».

От одной этой мысли хотелось уже скукожиться в позу эмбриона и перестать дышать. Магии не существовало. Не существовало проклятий, не существовало предсказаний. Не было ничего из этих безумных фэнтезийных и конспиративных теорий — это всё было полной брехнёй, противоречащей научным данным.

Но вы когда-нибудь приказывали человеку убить себя так, чтобы он вас послушался? Прямо там, на месте, на ваших глазах? Через секунду после того, как чуть вас же не изнасиловал? Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали сначала абсолютную беспомощность, потом абсолютную власть, и тут же следом — абсолютную вину? Как бы с этим следовало справиться? К кому обратиться, кому рассказать, кого попросить вправить мозги на место, кому вообще довериться после такого, когда единственные готовые реально помочь тебе люди не станут этого делать, пока ты не помашешь своими деньгами у них под носом, а те, кто готов помогать бесплатно, скорее всего, раскурочат твой мозг на маленькие беленькие кусочки и сожрут, потому что им нет до тебя никакого дела. И никому до тебя никакого дела нет. И не было никогда. И вообще…

Она не знала, как с этим справляться. Прятала эти воспоминания, а они всплывали так резко и больно — всего-то от какого-то дурацкого неловкого признания в любви посреди ночи в грозу. Романтика ведь, да? А тогда тоже лил дождь. И от сквозняка громко катались банки по чердаку, и было слышно в коридоре. Романтика, не то слово.

Через день снова нужно было идти в Леблан, и она понятия не имела, что её будет там ждать. Простояв под душем несколько часов, попыталась написать Футабе, спросить, как там, может, она что-то знала — но побоялась объяснить по-человечески, что произошло. В итоге уверенности не было, но создалось впечатление, что боссу Курусу ничего не сказал. Может, всё-таки искренне устыдился собственного поведения и решил, что они оба были хороши.

И к лучшему.

Мысль о том, что она может потерять работу и это место, которое, неохотно, скрипя зубами, но она всё-таки начала признавать своим новым домом… Это была неприятная мысль. Больше того, она была ужасная и грустная до того, что впивалась своими зубами в кости сквозь мясо и грызла больнее, чем мысль о том, что придётся снова пересекаться с Курусу изо дня в день. Во всяком случае, Курусу никогда не замышлял ничего плохого. Он просто неправильно истолковал момент, как мог это сделать и любой другой бестолковый подросток.

Курусу отличался от того человека. Отличался.

Горо хотела вбить себе это на подкорку, чтобы мысль из разряда рациональных стала и подсознательной тоже. Повторять эту фразу до тех пор, пока страх не уйдёт окончательно и в памяти перестанут постоянно всплывать две совсем другие руки, удерживающие её совсем иначе.

В течение дня её стошнило несколько раз.

***

Мысль в голову вбивалась неохотно, но Курусу существенно облегчил процесс. Он, наверное, возненавидел Горо — но так было даже лучше. Во всяком случае, они взаимно не смотрели друг на друга и не разговаривали. Курусу не слал ему сообщения, не заказывал кофе, не объяснял ничего слегка недоумевающему боссу, и вообще просто притворялся типичным отвергнутым подростком, решившим, что предмет его вожделений теперь попросту не существует в природе.

Хотя разницы у них было всего-то год, Горо почему-то чувствовал себя ощутимо старше. Или, может, ему просто хотелось так думать. Сам-то он тоже не делал шагов к примирению и не особо хотел. Его пугала эта мысль, если честно. Не очень сильно: спустя несколько дней контролировать себя стало проще, а неприятные воспоминания отступили, — но ассоциация всё ещё была, и от этого становилось тошно.

Впрочем, тошно становилось ещё и от того, что Сакура-сан снова приглашал его на ужин, Футаба общалась с ним как ни в чём не бывало, Солнце рассказывала про свои успехи в жизни в целом и на личном фронте в частности — а Акира Курусу продолжал ходить как в воду опущенный, разговаривал только с Морганой и Анн (своей подругой, такой же голубоглазой, как и кот, может, дело было в голубоглазости? нет, дурацкая шутка), всегда говорил вполголоса, отворачивался от Горо и, наверное, почти наверняка ненавидел его.

Впрочем, этого нужно было ожидать. Можно было, нужно было… Горо этого ожидал. В этом, собственно, и было всё дело: люди, которые влюблялись в оболочку, всегда ненавидели то, что под этой оболочкой пряталось. Это было как неизменный закон природы, этакое правило, против которого не могли пойти даже самые искусные актёры, потому что у любого актёра иногда трескается маска. А Горо вовсе не был актёром. Он просто умел сладко улыбаться, вот и всё.

***

Он потом не мог точно определить, в какой момент в нём что-то переломилось. Переломилось настолько, чтобы нарушить неписаное табу и рассказать обо всём Солнцу. Это даже звучало безумно: открыться, вывалить душу на стол, как тяжёлую сумку с барахлом, принесённую с улицы — неприлично, некрасиво, мерзко.

Только на подкорке где-то понимал, что всё дело в ненависти. В ненависти Курусу к нему, в ненависти к себе, в своей ненависти ко всему вокруг, к воспоминаниям, к настоящему, к будущему. Ненависти было слишком много, бурлящей, болезненной. Так нельзя было продолжать. И, самое главное, не хотелось.

(Хотелось отсечь себя от мира и прекратить существование, но это тоже было нельзя.)

Солнце тоже это каким-то образом поняла. Хотя, может, тем же самым, по своему опыту. Не обвиняла и не переубеждала. Сказала все верные слова, как по учебнику — и тем страннее было, что эти слова сработали. Получилось снова немножко задышать, хотя бы на пару минут, пару часов. И не передать, насколько это было важно.

А потом предложила встретиться.

Горо испугался. Сначала. С ним такого ещё не случалось, никогда. Единственный близкий человек, два с половиной года общения, много чувств, мыслей, эмоций, почти никакой личной информации — да, за всё это время — и вдруг.

Очень долго пытался успокоиться, осознать, переварить, понять, как ответить. Солнце была кем-то невероятно родным, но в то же время таким далёким. К тому же, встретиться — где, в Токио? А если бы они оба были не отсюда, а если бы Солнце оказалась из другой страны, а если она совсем не та, за кого себя выдавала, а если… И мысли носились сплошным потоком, пока, наконец, не упёрлись во что-то простое и твёрдое: нестерпимо хотелось её увидеть и, наверное, обнять. Хотя с физическим контактом всегда было что-то странное, но в Солнце, в ней, такой чистой, светлой, такой виртуальной, он просто не мог сомневаться больше ни единой секунды.

А потому, скрепя сердце, закрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнув — согласился.

***

Солнце звали Шихо Сузуи. Она выглядела совсем так, как он её себе представлял, только, может, чуть-чуть повыше. У неё были цветные детские пластыри на руках, обезоруживающая, как водится, улыбка, и очень крепкие объятия. На секунду подумал, что рёбра треснут, но пронесло.

Когда первый шок и радость схлынули, сели за самый дальний и неприметный столик в кафе и вдруг как-то замялись. Тема не шла на язык, хотелось поговорить о погоде, о политике, об играх и сериалах. О чём-нибудь, только не о том, зачем встретились. Да и на самом деле, ведь встретились не потому, что такие вещи нельзя было объяснить на письме. Можно. Просто что-то где-то там внутри свербело и просило человеческой близости, исключительной, той, которой можно было доверять. И если у Шихо теперь был кто-то ещё, то у него, Горо, никого больше не было…

Взяли мороженого. С сиропом, очень сладкого, так что слипался и рот, и горло, и хотелось смеяться и выть. Потом Шихо, расправившись со своей порцией, рассказывала о себе, а он улыбался и ковырялся в подтаявших остатках, и не был уверен, что слышит её. А если и слышит — то понимает ли. Она, наверное, замечала, но ничего не говорила. Давала ему время приготовиться. Он стыдился этого и принимал. Всё равно она была права: с места в карьер он бы просто не смог.

Она задала первый вопрос, когда его ложка окончательно звякнула о почти чистое дно миски из-под мороженого.

— Ты боишься?

Он резко понял, что боится. Неизвестно чего, но неистово, до дрожи. Мысли смешивались в комки и растекались в пространстве.

Кивнул.

Она долго смотрела в его глаза. Пытался не отводить взгляд, и с каждой секундой становилось тяжелее и легче. Потом она накрыла его руку своей. Её рука была мягкая и тёплая. Такая живая. Вспоминались заплесневелые стены в ванной, шершавая плитка на стенах, пыльные углы в коридоре. Сухость, влага, духота. Шихо была настоящим солнцем. Рассеивала ту, шершавую реальность. Была рядом.

— Я буду с тобой. Что бы ты ни решил. Хорошо?

Сглотнул. Внутри что-то было очень холодное и сжавшееся, будто бы его собственное забитое «я». А рядом кружилось что-то другое, робкое, красивое.

— Хорошо, — голос был такой сдавленный, будто хотелось заплакать.

Шихо сжала его руку и улыбнулась. Это была твёрдая, серьёзная улыбка.

— Но я не смогу помочь тебе во всём, понимаешь?

Прозвучали слова «психотерапевт», «профессионал», «квалификация», и Горо почувствовал ещё больше страха, забивающегося в горло поперёк ответной улыбке.

— У меня же нет денег… Ты ведь знаешь. Поэтому я всегда был таким. Поломанным. С самого начала. Я не могу себя починить. Не смогу.

Его рука дрожала под её.

Шихо хмурилась.

— Я знаю. Но есть варианты. Мы что-то найдём. Анн помогла мне найти то, что нужно, а я помогу тебе. Хорошо? Попробуем?

Какое-то время просто молчал. Мельком подумал, что странно, что подругу Курусу и девушку Шихо зовут одинаково, но потом забыл. Выдавил с тихой надеждой:

— Попробуем…

Было жаль так нагружать Шихо-Солнце. Она была для него сейчас самым дорогим, самым близким человеком в мире, и ему было стыдно просить её о помощи. Но только она и могла. Только с ней он мог об этом поговорить. Только с ней становилось немного легче. Горо знал только одно: нельзя было впадать в зависимость. Они были друзьями. Он хотел поддерживать её тоже. Тоже стоять рядом и держать за руку.

Он чуть шевельнулся, и они переплели пальцы. Шихо расцвела немного и помахала официанту, чтобы заказать ещё мороженого.

Был уверен, что движется в правильном направлении.

EPILOGUE

Онлайн-терапия оказалась странной, но действенной.

Месяцы прошли, и наступило лето. Было ещё светло, когда заканчивала смену. Сакура-сан экспериментировал на кухне и часто хвалил Горо, даже не глядя. Казалось, заслужила.

Курусу уныло сидел на улице у самой двери и гладил Моргану. В глаза Горо не смотрел, но не от ненависти. Казалось, думал, что не имел права.

Снимая фартук, радовалась хорошему дню. Радовалась, что вчера отмыла ванную от плесени; что начала откладывать на компьютер по настоянию Шихо; что познакомилась с Анн поближе, и та оказалась той самой уже известной ей Анн, а ещё — очаровательной девушкой, хорошо разбирающейся в людях. Радовалась, что на следующей неделе выходил новый сезон их с Футабой любимого сериала и что по ночам уже совсем редко снились кошмары о прошлом. Радовалась, что уже очень хорошо владела своим голосом и думала о том, чтобы попробовать петь.

Не всё было хорошо. Курусу всё ещё иногда вызывал неприятные ассоциации. Зарплата в Леблане была крохотная и на многое не хватало. Даже на новый биндер приходилось копить. Доступа к психиатрам и лекарствам не было. Иногда приходила домой и плакала или зажималась в душ под холодную воду. Хорошо было далеко не всё. Но было лучше.

Можно было дышать.

— До свидания, Сакура-сан!

Он помахал ей на прощание с добродушной улыбкой, и Горо вышла навстречу закату. Только в этот раз не прошла мимо, а остановилась возле Курусу. Присела осторожно рядом и погладила Моргану у него на руках.

— Привет.

Он взглянул в ответ растерянно:

— Привет?

Пожала плечами. Почесала Моргану за ушком, и тот замурчал громко-громко. Посмеялась.

— Знаешь, я уже давно не злюсь. Так что… я бы хотел иногда разговаривать с тобой. Ты не против?

Курусу был так похож на взъерошенную кошку или ощетинившегося ежа, что хотелось смеяться ещё больше. От забавности и от неловкости. Ото всего сразу, в общем-то.

— А это… будет нормально? Я не хочу… чтобы ты чувствовал себя в опасности… Понимаешь? — Курусу слегка покраснел и беспорядочно зажестикулировал.

Кивнула:

— Нормально. Просто не делай так больше, и всё.

Курусу замотал головой.

— Нет-нет. Ни за что.

Горо улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. Он аккуратно пожал её и смущённо улыбнулся. Совсем не похоже на харизматичного, но умного студента-раздолбая, которым он всегда был с друзьями. Надеялась, что однажды увидит и эту его странную сторону. Может быть, если они тоже со временем подружится, то так и получится само собой.

Это была хорошая мысль. Они попрощались, и Горо пошла домой.

***

На соседней улице его ждала Анн. У неё было тёплое выражение лица и ничем не скрытое любопытство во всём теле: от трясущейся ноги до раскачивающихся хвостиков.

— Ну, как всё прошло?

Горо молча обнял её.

— Хорошо. Всё благодаря вам с Шихо и Мие-сан.

Анн отстранилась и весело щёлкнула его по носу.

— А вот и нет! Ты сам молодец. Столько прогресса за несколько месяцев, даже Мия такого не ожидала. Я рада, что она тебе помогает, но ты и сам очень много работаешь. Ты просто чудо, Ворон, — и подмигнула.

Смутился и картинно от неё отвернулся. Она расхохоталась и хлопнула его по плечу.

— Ладно, Акира, наверное, заждался. А уж Моргана… Надо мне его у вас забрать. Всё, побежала! Напиши мне потом!

— Обязательно.

Анн уже скрылась за поворотом, а в сердце всё ещё сидело что-то храброе, сильное и благодарное. Такое тёплое. Было немножко похоже на счастье. Надо было скорее бежать домой и попытаться запечатлеть это состояние в словах для своей первой песни. Даже если её услышали бы только Анн и Шихо, это того стоило.

Так, спеша домой, совсем забыл купить по дороге новые, более яркие лампочки. Но и это было не страшно. Лампочки можно было купить завтра и послезавтра.

Главное, что он наконец-то мог думать и о песнях, и о лампочках.


End file.
